The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of THUJA plant, commonly known as Eastern arborvitae or white cedar. The new cultivar is known botanically as THUJA occidentalis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘JANED GOLD’. ‘JANED GOLD’ may be grown as a specimen plant or as a hedging plant, and may be left unpruned or may be pruned into a formal shape or hedge.
‘JANED GOLD’ was discovered by the inventor in 1999 as a naturally occurring chance seedling within a commercial crop of the green foliaged variety of Thuja occidentalis named ‘Smaragd’ (unpatented). The discovery took place at the inventor's nursery in Janowice, Poland. ‘Smaragd’, which originated in Denmark, is commonly sold in the United States under the alternate trade names “Emerald” or “Emerald Green”. Emerald is the English translation of the Danish word smaragd. Unlike ‘Smaragd’ whose foliage is green throughout all stages of growth, the inventor noticed that the chance seedling, ‘JANED GOLD’, exhibited bright yellow-gold foliage.
The closest known comparison plant known to the inventor is the parent variety Thuja occidentalis ‘Smaragd’. ‘JANED GOLD’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by foliage color as above and by growth rate. During its first three years ‘JANED GOLD’ grows at a slightly slower rate than ‘Smaragd’ then after three years both growth rates are comparable.
‘JANED GOLD’ is an evergreen shrub that exhibits bright yellow-gold foliage color year round. The growth habit of ‘JANED GOLD’ is dense and upright. Plants of ‘JANED GOLD’ become conical in shape with age. Crowded horizontal branchlets spread into flattened sprays.
In common with the parent variety ‘Smaragd’, ‘JANED GOLD’ tolerates a wide range of climatic conditions and has been found to survive without injury in temperatures equivalent to USDA Hardiness Zone 5. Testing for hardiness continues in colder zones. ‘JANED GOLD’ tolerates growing in full sunlight which intensifies the yellow-gold coloration of the foliage. However, the yellow-gold foliage is present and is distinct from ‘Smaragd’ in all conditions of light intensity.
‘JANED GOLD’, was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2000 at the inventor's nursery in Janowice, Poland. Asexual propagation was accomplished using hardwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘JANED GOLD’ have been determined stable, uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Applications for grants of Plant Breeders Rights have been filed for ‘JANED GOLD’ in Poland (Application Number O 1661, filing date December 14, 2006) and in The European Community (Application Number 2008/1194. filing date May 28, 2008).
Except for the inventor's submission of ‘JANED GOLD’ into the new varieties competition at the Polish Nurserymen's Association trade show in August 2008, the inventor retained possession and control of all plants of ‘JANED GOLD’ until April 2009 when the first plants of ‘JANED GOLD’ were made available to the public.